HetalianXReader a collection of poems
by ghostsouls
Summary: A collection of short and also fairly dark poems I have written. I do plan on doing some more in the near future. Thank you to the OFF soundtrack who made all this possible.
1. Russia

**Russia**

That's it you have had enough. Time rested on your head like a bomb, it created circles looping and looping to make you feel sick. The light in your eyes reflected the summer sunlight like day time starts flinging across your eyelids. Tension gripped your stomach and began to create a vortex striking the pain of your thoughts into your heart and restful soul. Now was the time to murder.

You saw him, standing by the pier; frost generated into eternity the warm temperature hanging in the atmosphere was losing its purity and turning to ghost rain; darkening the expanding skies. A thread coated long bonding just a tug would set it free. Bells rung in the distance like a banshee hunting, something so innocent turned demonic by your intentions. Nobody around, but you feel the footsteps around you. A spirit treading lost ground perhaps? Wounded you readied your rifle, Ivan, to the void.

The creature you seeked turned its face. You could see the light the dark was masking in its smile. The thread was loosened further; the smells of the smell of shadows and decay was fading with wind. "Hello dearest _ what are you doing here?" its voice seemed friendlier than what you had expected. Startled in the time you were in, you remained in motionless. "Did…I say something wrong?" It seemed confused, in you? Not possible… You the seeker dropped your weapon. With eyes blue with pride or virtue, you began to warm up with the sun. The loop twisted and broke, there was nothing to destroy. "Speak to me _ speak!" was it really a friend? That you have blocked out due to rage and hatred with another, but something deep inside did not matter. The wasps of the past stung your ears and jolted your brain. It got closer…it finally wrapped it's warm arms around you, setting something deep inside free. The white noise that covered your heart and mind was fading. It was a he, he was your friend. Ivan was a friend. The wonders that had sent revenge and detest cascading was removed. All that was emotion, all that was mind. Everything felt at once, the universe was at one.


	2. 2p! America

**2p! America**

The air was sweet with the smell of the thick ocean; it was the strong ring of small bells that caught your attention however. It was as if, something…unholy was watching you, was this demise tied to you? You were about to find out…metal clunked and shattered in the gale force wind circling around you like a pack of hungry wolves. The night glittered with the fragments of human dreaming, or possibly ignorance. The moon rid upon a solid silver cloud, feeding the diamonds that would soon give birth to the new day, one which you may or may not see.

Time rolled by like roaring fire slowly cremating your skin and bones. The feeling of joy slowly fading in the deepest part of your lifelines it descended with hope, here's to now. Whispers in the distance made you feel uneasy; the taste of invisible toxins suffocated your lungs, even if death is yet to arrive on your doorstep of emotional wonder.

"_, I know you are here" a faint voice, shrouded in demonic enigma. A warm glow with fangs, it sinks its teeth deep into your neck. Hitting, just hitting, mandatory at best. "_ come here, you know, you know me" a familiar voice echoed in a heat of doom. Just a second between love and joy, you were pushed to frozen depths. Pulled below; it was just blue, the blue of the skies, the blue of history, the blue of your fate. It fell.

"Do not blame me" it's just a demon, only a demon. Sprits collided with bashing phantom illness. You finally catch a glimpse of what was hunting you…a man with hair of chestnut brown and eyes of death red watched over you…a smile and a frown at once. "You know who I am _" grinning wildly with despair. A light shone between both eyes. The demon shock and turned. "You know who I am _ because…you made me this way…" a story cut short, lines cutting, destroying. All you felt was a hard bat next to your fragile shuddering skin. Light dissolving into dirt; a final word between ending and beginning. "Thank you, hero".


End file.
